BklynGirls go2 Hogwarts
by vilveela1
Summary: It's boring but it's my first fanfic, so if u want flame but just read it anyhow. :@)


It was a warm day in Brooklyn, she sat in the cafeteria of her school reading. She had, had a bad morning and needed to forget everything of her world. I t was a lot of pressure going to a muggle school but being a witch. She was Vilma Mary Riddle.   
  


"Vilma, will you stop reading!, it's boring watching you read and Elina eat!", said my best friend Michelle.  
  


"I'm sorry for boring you my master", I joked.

*laugh*  
  


I put away my book and thought instead, of someone I knew and liked. Michelle and Elina knew but they were the only ones besides my sister. I didn't trust anyone else, I don't trust people that much.  
  


Elina finished eating her lunch, and I took the pass out of my jeans that my teacher gave me. We monitor for the computer teacher. It was pretty good because I didn't like going out to the yard with a bunch of people from my academy. Oh yea I was also in Junior High. So we got up and left the cafeteria with a few people looking at us but we didn't notice.   
  


We went up the stairs and stopped on the third floor and walked into the room. We were grading papers for two full periods because we monitered instead of going to gym. The bell rang and we had to leave this time and we had three periods left of the school day.   
  


We left school, Finally! I thought.  
  


"So are you gonna come over Elina?", I said.  
  


"Nah, I can't, I got dancing classes", she said.  
  


"Oh, yea"  
  


I never seemed to remember that. So we dropped Michelle off at her house and me and Elina walked on to my house. Then she left me there and left to the bus. I got in the house.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The next day**  
  


I woke ap at seven, went to get Michelle by 7:30, and was at school by 7:50. I had to go through Social then Language Arts, Math, and then Health Ed. Then finally lunch. I did the same thing I do every day. But during Science that day, everything wasn't the same like it was every day with little surprises. No, this was a big surprise.  
  


****Vilma Riddle report to the main office, I repeat Vilma Riddle report to the main office****  
  


I took the pass from the teacher and left with a curious face on everyone and me. I walked down the stairs and to the office. When I walked in I saw my parents, Michelle's parents, Elina's mom, and some really weird guy that of course must have been a wizard with his long silvery beard and half moon spectacles and a long periwinkle robe. I knew him right away, it was Albus Dumbledore. I had just met him last year when he came to visit our family during the summer.   
  


"Vilma, honey, your going to transfer to Hogwarts with Michelle and Elina", said my mom.   
  


I couldn't believe it, me, I was going to a wizard school instead of being tutored at home.

YIPPEEEEE!!! ** and then I jump around hugging everyone and It's not because I love everyone I'm just happy**  
  


SOOO........the next day was a Saturday and it was my last weekend here in Brooklyn until I come back at the end of the school term. I woke up and went shopping in a Magic Alley like Diagon Alley except it was in Brooklyn.  
  


It was in 86th street between the stores Claire's and a Century 21. It was called The Bewitching Bar. I had to go in with a pass because I wasn't 18, saying that I was going to Scintillation Alley.

We went in the Alley and Michelle suggested we go to Madame Monice's Robes first to get the robes. We walked in and said Hi, she said to wait on a stool while she went to get the measuring tape.   
  


"All right then, here it is!", she said.  
  


"I want 20 robes, 15 black and the other 5 I want in green, blue, purple, scarlet, and ivory.", I said.  
  


Michelle got the same except she got 3 blue robes and two white ones, and Elina had also 3 blue, one purple, and one white.   
  


We paid 20 galleons each. Then we went to get the other school things. Finally by 1:00 we finished and stopped for a lunch. Then I remembered we had to get owls and I also wanted a cat.  
  


We walked to Opulent Animals and went in. We were walking around the store and split up to look for animals. I was walking down the aisle stepping carefully because there was shit all over the floor from the owls. I found a snowy white owl with icy gray eyes. It was beautiful so I decided to take this one. I picked it up and brought it to the counter and said I was going to buy it. Then I said that I was going to get a cat too. So I go back down the aisle with the cats looking for a black one. I find about 50 black ones. I'm not sure which one to pick though. Then I hear a voice.  
  


"Hi, will you buy me please?", said someone.  
  


But it wasn't a someone it was a cat. The cat right behind me with sparkling green eyes and a shiny black coat. It was a boy but it was beautiful. And it talked, which was very unusual but I guess not much in the magic world. I took the cat, and went back to the counter where Michelle and Elina where already waiting for me. Michelle had a black owl and Elina had a brown one with black spots. I bought the cat and owl quickly and left. Then we went out for a ice-cream.  
  


"So Michelle what's your owl's name?" I said.  
  


"I think I'm gonna name it Kerry", said Michelle.  
  


"Mines is Neeley", said Elina.  
  


"That's cool" I said "My owl is Icy and my cat is Harry".  
  


So we ate the ice-cream and yet during the whole time Harry didn't say a word. I even forgot he was there. When we were walking back out we bumped into a group of people who were walking in. It was Elias, Adam, Teresa, Jo-Anna, and some others. They were from our school and Teresa and Jo-Anna were in pour class. At that moment I just remembered I wasn't going to have to go to school with them anymore. And while I thought that there was a faint sound in the back of my head screaming "Joy to the world......!". I smiled and left, then something hit me, "They had magic?" I thought. Damn.  
  


So Michelle, Elina, and me left Scintillation Alley and walked through Bewitching Bar. Left and went back to the muggle world. It was weird having the owls so we had to use our invisibility cloaks to cover them. We took the City bus home and left. I walked in my house sat and read, and dreamt, and dreamt some more about nothing until I fell asleep to have a nightmare I did not know about.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
